Unforgettable
by BenoightLangson
Summary: Olivia and Noah return from vacation and Olivia has big news.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: I was originally planning to include this as a chapter or two in Benson & Voight One Shots by Request but decided to make it its own story because it'll probably end up being longer and I can expand on it. As always, I don't own any of the characters.**

Olivia and Noah had returned from a much needed two week summer vacation. They had decided to make Paris their yearly vacation. She felt rested and for the first time in a long time, she was extremely happy. This trip to Paris had been more memorable for both of them than the previous year's trip with Ed had. Hank had been there with Olive and Daniel and they all spent time together. She and Hank had become close and with just Olive and the boys present, they ended up getting married. She was tired of the dating thing all together and it's not like she and Hank didn't know each other. They were going to try to have a long distance marriage until they decided what they planned to do. Erin was now a part of SVU and they hadn't even told her about them yet. Olivia was going to talk to her squad and Hank was going to talk to his. Even though it hadn't been that long, she missed Hank already and so did Noah. She called Hank on her way to work.

"Good morning, Mrs. Voight."

"I love the sound of that. I miss you so much."

"I know. I miss you too. You sure you don't want me there when you tell your squad?"

"No. Well, I do but you're too much of a distraction."

"Oh, I am, huh?"

"Uh huh. I also get to tell Erin."

"I know. She'll be pissed that we didn't include her."

"You don't think Olive told her, so you?"

"At this point, anything is possible."

"Noah told Lucy. She was shocked."

"I was too, actually."

"Why? Because I said yes?"

"Basically. I didn't think you liked me too much."

"I never said that. I've wanted to be with you for some time."

"I know you said you and Noah had been to Paris with that Tucker guy last summer."

"We were. This trip was so much more enjoyable. I'm glad I'm no longer doing the dating thing."

"Me too."

"I need to get my coffee before I get to the Precinct, so I will call you later and see how things went."

"Ok. I love you."

"I love you too."

Olivia hung up the phone and went to the coffee cart to get her coffee. Then she went to the Precinct. No one was there, so she was glad for that. She sat down at her desk and put some new pictures of her and Hank and her, Hank and Noah on it. She admired her new rings until she saw someone come in. It was Erin. Erin came into Olivia's office, sat down, put her feet up on the desk and had a smirk on her face. Olivia moved her left hand out of view.

"Good morning, Detective."

"Good morning, yourself. So, how was Paris?"

"It was fine."

"Just fine? Not romantic?"

"What have you heard?"

"That you were getting pretty hot and heavy with a certain Sergeant from CPD's Intelligence Unit."

"Where'd you hear that?"

"I don't reveal my sources."

"Then I can't confirm nor deny the rumor."

"I've known all along. Olive and I were the ones that wanted to get you two in the same city. I told her you and Noah were going to Paris and she told Hank that was where she wanted to go when he offered to take her and Daniel anywhere. Paris has always been somewhere she has wanted to go and Justin really wanted to take her when he could afford it. She felt weird about asking Hank to take her but he told her she could go wherever she wanted."

"She told me she felt a little awkward about asking her father-in-law to take her to Paris. I'm glad that's where she decided to go."

"Olive called me that night and said you and Hank were married. I couldn't be happier."

"Hank thought you'd be pissed because we didn't include you."

"Nah. What are you two planning to do?"

"For now, we're going to have a long distance marriage until we can figure it out."

"Do he and Noah get along?"

"Noah is as crazy about him as I am. Noah met Hank briefly after Yates' trial, so it's not like he's a complete stranger to him. Honestly, the feelings have always been there. I just wasn't sure I could see him as any more than a colleague and friend. It turns out that I was very wrong."

"He went through the same thing with his feelings for you too."

"Yeah, I know. I am so tired of playing games in these relationships or whatever they are that I get into with these men and I was getting tired of dating in general."

"What happened with you and Tucker?"

"We had different directions we wanted to go. He was ready to retire and wanted me to consider it as well. I love what I do and always have. My main concern is my son and always has been. I promised myself that I wasn't going to rush into another relationship and devote that time to Noah. Noah wanted to go back to Paris because he wanted to go to Disney. We had thought about doing that last year but there was just so much to see and Ed really wasn't too interested in spending the money on an amusement park for a 2½ year old. He never really seemed to be too interested in including Noah in anything. If we went out for dinner, I had to make sure Lucy could babysit. If we did dinner and a movie in, it would be after Noah went to bed. Never once did he mention Noah in his retirement plans. When I asked him what he had planned to do, he basically said nothing. He never once said he was retiring to spend time with Noah. If he wanted to be a part of my life, then my son is a part of the deal. I was actually relieved when we parted ways."

"I take it you got to Disney this time?"

"Oh, yeah. He loved it. Hank and Olive took Daniel and he absolutely loved it too. Olive took Noah for a while, so Hank and I could spend some time alone. We shared our first kiss on top of the Eiffel Tower. He is more romantic than I ever would have imagined him being. He's definitely more romantic than Ed ever was in the almost year we were together."

"How'd he propose?"

"The Eiffel Tower became a special place for us. We were up there again but this time, Olive and the boys were there too. He had a ring, got down on one knee and asked me. He took the boys with him when he went to pick the ring out, so Noah knew what he was planning to do. Noah asked me before this happened if Hank loved both of us and I reassured him that he did. He then asked if he was the reason Tucker left and I told him he wasn't. I still care about Ed and probably always will but I couldn't see myself married to him or him being a father to Noah. He was pretty inexperienced with children and was never really sure how to be around him. Hank is so sweet with Daniel. I know he didn't always have the best relationship with Justin but he was so amazing with Noah."

"Yeah, his relationship with Justin was pretty complicated, especially after Camille died. Being a dad really made Justin grow up and I think that helped their relationship. I think he always figured Hank would get him out of trouble because he was a cop but then again, he got in with the wrong people and no one expected him to get into trouble because of Hank being a cop."

My former partner, who has a similar personality to Hank, has 5 kids and I think they acted out quite a bit because their dad was a cop. His oldest son asked me if once I had ever slept with my partner and I said no. I don't think I could have crossed that line as tempting as it was at times. He spent more time with me than he did with his wife some days. I know she was jealous of that. They had separated and she had filed for a divorce but she ended up pregnant again. I have no idea if they are even still together, since I haven't heard from him in over 6 years. He never bothered to say goodbye when he put his papers in for retirement. You would think that after everything we had been through, he would have said something."

"Unlike you, I crossed that line. I still care about Jay but a part of me just needs time apart from him. I haven't really heard from him since I moved here and honestly, I'm fine with that. I still want to be friends but it was just too hard working together. I know Hank wasn't too upset when we broke up because he didn't want us together in the first place. He never approved of the in house relationships but he changed on that when he found out about Burgess and Ruzek. He allowed Jay and me to see each other but he was never in favor of it."

"I'm usually not either but I'd have to be completely stupid not to notice what's going on between Rollins and Carisi. Even Ed noticed that. Of course not much got passed him anyway. Chief Dodds asked me once not too long ago if there was something going on between me and Barba."

"What?"

"Yeah. He's my best friend and I wouldn't do anything to ruin that. I almost ruined our friendship when he found out about my relationship with Ed though. Not that my relationship with Hank really needs to be disclosed because it has nothing to do with my job but I at least want you guys and Barba to know about it. Hank and I really need to discuss where we are going to end up because I really don't want to have to be apart from him any longer than I need to be."

"If anything gets him to leave Chicago, you will."

"Honestly, I wouldn't mind going to Chicago."

Fin, Amanda and Carisi all arrived at the Precinct.

"Hey, Liv. Welcome back."

"Thanks."

"How was Paris?"

"It was even more amazing this time."

"Did you meet someone?"

"More like I ran into someone I already know."

"Do tell. Anyone we know?"

"Hank Voight."

"What was Voight doin' in Paris?"

"He took his daughter-in-law and grandson. It was somewhere she really wanted to go and we ended up at the same hotel and we went to Disney together. The boys really had a great time."

"And?"

"And what?"

"Hasn't it been a while since you and Voight have seen each other?"

"Yeah, since Yates escaped from prison and you and I went to Chicago."

"I still can't see Voight in Paris. So, are you two together now or what?"

"Yes!"

"It's about damn time, Liv!"

Olivia gave Fin a look. She then ran her left hand through her hair.

"Hold on, what is that on your left hand?"

"What?"

"Liv, is that an engagement ring?"

"Maybe."

"Uh, guys, it looks like there's a wedding band there too."

"Liv, you're married?"

"I am."

"Olivia Benson is now married? How is that even possible?"

"You so funny, Fin!"

"Why weren't we invited? How do we actually know you're married?"

"We are. We haven't decided for sure yet but we might be renewing our vows on our first anniversary just so our friends can see us get married. We're eventually going to have a reception for our friends. We just need time together to plan that."

"Amanda and I can plan it. I can contact Trudy and Burgess and see if they want to help out."

"Erin, you don't have to."

"Yeah, I do. I want to."

"Me too, Liv."

"Ok."

"Where are you planning to live?"

"We don't know yet. It all happened so suddenly. We're going to try the long distance thing for right now until we decide. He wants to adopt Noah."

"Do he and Noah get along?"

"Oh, yeah. They met briefly a couple years ago and Noah actually remembered him. We're a family now."

"Well, congratulations, Liv."

"Thank you."

Barba came in and joined them.

"So, how was Paris?"

"Liv got married."

"Fin! How about I throw my stapler at your head?"

"Liv, is he serious?"

"Yes."

"Who's the lucky guy?"

"Hank Voight."

"Well, I was wondering when that was going to happen. That relationship I understand but I still can't understand why you were with Tucker."

"Same here."

"Yeah, me too."

"I'm pleading the 5th on that. Now, get to work."

Everyone left except Rafael.

"Don't you have something to do, Counsellor?"

"I have to tell you something."

"I don't like gossip."

"I had dinner the other night with some friends from Law School and while we were at the restaurant, Tucker came into the restaurant with a lady."

"Good for him."

"So, you're not mad?"

"Why would I be mad? You heard Fin say I was married. I'm glad Ed moved on and I hope he will be happy for me when I tell him that I've moved on."

"I'm happy for you."

"Thank you."

Olivia got a text from Hank telling her that he told his squad and everyone was surprised but happy for them. She replied that her squad and Barba were happy for them too but apparently Erin had told Olive that she and Noah were going to be there, so it was kind of a set up. Then Olivia's phone rang.

"Hey."

"Hey, yourself. So, my girls set us up?"

"That's what Erin said. Olive told her we got married."

"That's ok. I can't get mad at Olive anyway. My squad asked when and where we were going on our honeymoon."

"Can we go now?"

"I'm ready to go too."

"Good. I can't wait to see you. I miss you so much."

"I know. I miss you too."

"Erin said she and Amanda would plan our reception and she would contact Trudy and Burgess."

"That was nice of them. I need to go. We have a case."

"Ok. Call me tonight."

"Why don't we Skype, so I can see you and Noah?"

"Ok. Let me know when you're home."

"I will. I love you."

"I love you too."

Olivia hung up the phone.

"Sorry."

"That's ok. I'm glad you're so happy."

"I am. This is the happiest I have ever been in my entire life."

"I'll admit I didn't like him when I first met him but I could tell that you felt something for him for a while."

"I did but I wasn't sure I wanted to be anything more than friends and colleagues with him. Although I can be with Hank and not have to worry about having to disclose something to someone here because he's not someone I work with on a regular basis or someone like Tucker. I know I was wrong for that and I hated what that did to our friendship. You're my best friend."

"And you're mine."

"I still can't believe Chief Dodds asked if there was something going on between us."

"I know. I care about you, I really do but I would never risk either of our jobs for a relationship."

"I feel the same way."

"We'll always be friends, right?"

"Absolutely even if I end up moving to Chicago. I still want all of you to be a part of my life."

"You don't know what you're planning to do yet?"

"No. We know we have to. We're both having a hard time being apart now with this being so new for us but everything just happened so suddenly. I think this is what I was most afraid of with facing my feelings for Hank."

"That's understandable. It's a big change for either of you."

"Yeah, it is. I really don't care where we live. If he decides to come here, I definitely want to get a bigger place though."

"That does make sense. I have a meeting this morning, so I need to get going."

"Ok."

Barba left and then Olivia started going through the paperwork that had piled up on her desk while she was gone. They had gotten a call, so Olivia sent Fin, Amanda, Carisi and Erin out and she stayed at the Precinct. Olivia was still busy trying to catch up. She hadn't heard anyone come in until there was a knock on the door frame.

"Ed."

"Hey. I was in the neighborhood, so I thought I'd stop by. Do you have time or are you busy?"

"I have a ton of paperwork. I just got back from vacation."

"Where'd you go?"

"Noah and I went to Paris again. We decided to make it a yearly trip"

Olivia took her glasses off with her left hand without even thinking, so Ed saw her rings.

"When did you get married?"

 **To be continued…**

 **Reviews are appreciated.**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: I don't own any of the characters.**

"A little over a week ago."

"So, you just meet some random guy and then decide to get married?"

"No. It's someone I know."

"So, who?"

"Do you remember me mentioning Hank Voight from Chicago?"

"Oh, yeah. That's great. I'm really happy for you."

"Thanks."

"I take it Barba told you that he saw me with someone."

"He did. Congratulations."

"Thanks."

"How'd you two meet?"

"I went on a cruise and we met there. She's actually from New York."

"How's retirement?"

"It's great."

"Good."

"How's Noah?"

"He's fine. He asked me if he was the reason we broke up."

"Not at all. He's a good kid."

"Except you didn't seem to want to spend too much time with him when we were together. You never once mentioned him in your retirement plans. When I asked you what you were planning to do when you retired, you said you wanted to do nothing. You could have said you wanted to spend more time with my son but you didn't."

"It was implied."

"He was never included when we went out to eat. You always had me make sure Lucy could stay with him. If we stayed in, you made sure he was asleep before we had dinner."

"Yet you're the one that said you wanted to part ways because you needed more time for him."

"I've been spending as much time as I possibly can with him. I don't want to argue with you."

"I didn't come here to argue with you either. I really am happy for you. I'd like to meet Hank sometime. You did mention him quite often."

"He became a part of my life from the moment we met but I really wasn't sure I wanted to be any more than friends and colleagues with him with the distance and all. I was wrong about that. Of course I never expected you to be anything more than a pain in my ass."

"I never actually expected anything to happen between us. I'm glad it did."

"I am too."

Lucy came in with Noah.

"Hey, Liv."

"Hey. Hi Baby."

"Hi Mommy. Hi Tucker."

"Hey, Noah. How are you?"

"Ok."

"Liv, he's been telling me about meeting Mickey Mouse."

"That was definitely the highlight of his trip. He and Daniel had so much fun. I had fun there too but the highlight of my trip was marrying Hank."

"How'd he propose?"

"He took Noah and Daniel when he went to pick the ring out, while Olive and I spent some time getting to know each other better. She's his daughter-in-law and Daniel is his grandson."

"I knew that. Erin told me what she knew."

"Ok. We went to the top of the Eiffel Tower at night and Olive and the boys were with us. It was just so romantic. He got down on one knee and asked me."

"Aw, that's so sweet."

"That's corny!"

"You wouldn't have been that creative anyway because you didn't want to go up to the top of the Eiffel Tower."

"I'm afraid of heights."

"You got on an airplane."

"That's different."

"Ok. Whatever. You just weren't overly romantic and compared to Hank, you're a bit on the dull side."

"Who are you calling dull?"

"You."

"Who took you to Paris? That was a romantic gesture and not dull at all. Who takes their daughter-in-law to Paris?"

"Olive has always wanted to go to Paris. Justin had promised her he'd take her one day when they could afford to go. That one day never came when he died last year. Hank told Olive that he would take her wherever she wanted to go. Erin may have mentioned to her that Noah and I were going for a couple weeks. Apparently Erin has been trying to get Hank and I together for a while now. I should have followed my heart in the first place and told Hank a couple years ago that I had feelings for him."

"Then you wouldn't have dated me."

"Right."

Ed gave Olivia a dirty look.

"Mommy, I miss Hank."

"I know, Baby. So do I. We are going to Skype with him later."

"When are we going to Chicago?"

"Well, we can talk to Hank about that tonight."

"Is Hank my daddy?"

"Not officially. He wants to be."

"Can you call Trevor?"

"Now?"

"Yeah. Does Hank have kids?"

"He had a son but he died over a year ago. Erin is kind of like his daughter. Olive is his son's wife and Daniel is her son, so Hank's grandson. I'll call Trevor tomorrow after I talk to Hank. Ok?"

"Ok."

Olivia got a text from Carisi saying that Erin was hurt. She replied and said she'd be there as soon as she could.

"I need to go. Erin is hurt."

Olivia left and everyone else did as well. On her way out the door, Olivia texted Hank to tell him and he said he'd be on the next flight out. She told him to let her know when his flight was due in and she would come get him. Olivia arrived at the hospital and ran in. Carisi was waiting for her.

"How is she?"

"She hurt her knee during a chase. They're still waiting on the results. I take it you called Voight."

"Yes, I did. As I was on my way out of the Precinct, I texted him. He's on his way to the airport. I told him to let me know when his flight was due in and I'd come get him at the airport."

"Ok."

Carisi took Olivia to where Erin was.

"Hank is on his way to the airport as we speak."

"Good. Liv, it hurts."

"I'm sure it does."

The doctor came in and told Erin she tore one of the ligaments in her knee and required surgery, which they could do right away.

"Liv, I am so sorry."

"Don't be, Erin. It could have happened to any of us."

"I just want this over with."

Olivia called Hank.

"Hey, Beautiful."

"Hey. Erin needs to have surgery."

"How soon?"

"They said they could take her in right away. She's pretty upset and just wants it over with."

"My flight should be leaving soon and it is supposed to be in by 4 your time."

"Ok. I'll be there.

"Let me talk to her."

"Ok. Hold on."

"Ok. I love you."

"I love you too."

Olivia handed Erin the phone.

"Hi."

"Hey. It'll be ok. You know that, right?"

"When are you going to be here?"

"In a few hours, so I should be around when you wake up."

"The last time I was in the hospital here, you were here."

"I know. Don't tell Olivia this but I think I want to move there. I need to be where my family is."

"Wow!"

"Yeah, I know. I never thought I would actually consider leaving the city I love but I love Olivia and Noah more."

"That's pretty good coming from someone who said he'd never do it again."

"I did say that, didn't I?"

"Yeah, you kind of did."

"Sorry we didn't include you. We just wanted to get it over with."

"I understand and I'm not mad. I am so happy for the two of you. You didn't tell anyone else about me, did you?"

"You mean like Halstead?"

"Yeah."

"I told Platt, Dawson and Al but told them not to say anything to aHalHaHalsteadkjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjpidjfg;dfjg;dfkgdr;fgkdr;fgkd;flkgfgk;rfdkg;drfkgkg;dfgk;dfgk;dfkg;dfgk;dfkg;dfakg;dfgk;dfgk;dagk;dfgk';gk';kg';dfkg[dkg[dfgk[df

Halstead."

"Thank you."

"No problem. I need to go, so I'll probably see you when you wake up."

"Ok. Love you."

"I love you too, Kid."

Erin hung up and gave Olivia her phone back. They came to get her ready for surgery and took her in. Olivia went to find Carisi, who was waiting with Fin and Amanda.

"They just took her into surgery and Hank is on his way. His flight is due in by 4."

"Is he gettin' a car or is someone supposed to pick him up?"

"I told him I'd pick him up. Maybe we should go to the surgical waiting room."

"Ok."

The four of them went to the surgical waiting room and then Amanda and Carisi went to get coffee for all of them.

"Fin, did you get the guy?"

"Yeah. We called Barba and there is enough to charge him with, so he's at the Tombs right now."

"Ok. Good. Thanks for handling it."

"No problem. You ok?"

"Tucker stopped by earlier."

"How'd that go?"

"It was a little awkward, actually. I sense he is a tad bit jealous that I went back to Paris and got married. He's seeing someone, which I heard from Barba. Lucy came in with Noah and it was a little tense there too. Noah loves Hank so much and it didn't take him long to warm up to him."

"He didn't like Tucker at first, right?"

"Not really. I think they were both uncomfortable with each other."

"What I found weird is when you said he called him Tucker and not Ed."

"It was his choice. He calls Hank by his first name but he asked me if Hank was his daddy. I told him not officially but he wants to be. Noah wants me to call Trevor right away."

"The kid is just anxious to have a dad. Tucker never struck me as being the fatherly type."

"No, he didn't. He never once mentioned Noah in his retirement plans. If he wanted to be with me, then he needed to prove that he could spend time with my son without me there. He said it was implied. Really? I've known from the beginning how much Hank cares about Erin and I wish I had been able to meet Justin but being a father just comes so naturally to him. He's amazing with his grandson. He's not the same guy I had to threaten to arrest during that first case when he's with Noah. He's not that person when he's with me either."

"There is definitely a big difference with you in this relationship compared to your relationship with Tucker. You never wanted to discuss that relationship but you're being open and honest about you and Voight. In fact, you never really discussed any of your relationships before."

"I know I didn't. I just got so tired of being in relationships that never went anywhere. I should have listened to my heart in the first place. When Yates was accusing Hank of doing those terrible things to Nadia, it really bothered me. At first I couldn't figure out why but then I realized I was starting to have feelings for him. I didn't think I wanted to pursue it because I wasn't sure I wanted to be anymore than friends and colleagues or because of the distance. I'm glad things turned out the way they did."

"Do you think Cassidy would have been a good dad?"

"He never wanted marriage or a family, so no."

Amanda and Carisi came back with coffee.

"Thanks."

"Thanks."

"No problem."

Then Lucy and Noah found them.

"Hey."

"Hey."

"Liv, I hate to do this but I need to go."

"Ok. That's fine."

"Did you want me to take him to daycare for a while?"

"No. That's ok. I'll keep him. Can one of you go with Lucy to get Noah's seat and then put it in my SUV?"

"I got it."

"Thanks, Fin."

"No problem."

Olivia handed Fin her keys and then he went with Lucy to get Noah's seat. Noah then crawled up on Olivia's lap. After Fin came back up, they all sat and waited. Carisi changed the channel on the TV, so Noah had something to watch. Amanda called to check on Jesse. The time had passed so slowly. They still hadn't heard anything about Erin but Olivia needed to leave for the airport.

"I need to head to the airport. Noah, do you want to come with me or do you want to stay here with Fin, Amanda and Carisi?"

"I'll stay."

"Ok."

Noah went to sit with Amanda and then Olivia left. With traffic, she arrived at the airport at the same time the flight was landing. She parked and went in to meet him at Baggage Claim. Hank saw her immediately. She ran over to him, wrapped her arms around him and kissed him passionately.

"I'm glad you're here."

"That's what I usually say when you show up in Chicago."

"I know."

Hank waited for his luggage and then he took Olivia's hand as they walked to her SUV. Olivia drove to the hospital.

 **To be continued…**

 **Reviews are appreciated.**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: I probably won't be updating this soon all the time. As always, I don't own any of the characters.**

When Olivia arrived at the hospital, she parked the SUV and then they got out. Hank took her hand, then they walked in and went to the surgical waiting room.

"Anything?"

"Nah. One of the nurses called and said there was a lot more damage than they figured, so it was going to be a little longer. That was 30 minutes or so ago."

"She badly twisted her knee 10 years ago, so maybe if it was the same one, that's why."

"It was her right one."

"That's the same one."

"Congrats, Voight."

"Thanks."

"Where are Rollins and Noah?"

"Bathroom."

Then Amanda and Noah came back. Noah ran over to Hank, jumped up on his lap and gave him a hug.

"I missed you, Hank."

"I missed you too, Buddy."

"He wants me to call Trevor, so you can be his daddy."

"He does, huh?"

"Yep."

"Well, maybe we'll have to take care of that while I'm here."

"I love you. You know that, right?"

"Yep. I love you too. I've been doing some thinking."

"What about?"

"Our situation. I think I want to move here. I'm not sure I want to transfer here or retire but I'm willing to give up Chicago for you and Noah."

"Noah wants to visit Chicago. I'd like to bring him there so he can meet your squad. "

"That's fine. The only person I have mentioned this to is Erin."

"I won't say anything until we've made an official decision. I'd be willing to move there too, so don't feel that you have to make the decision."

"I'll be ok giving up Chicago."

"My ex wants to meet you sometime."

"Oh, goody! When did you see him?"

"Earlier. He was visiting me."

"Does he know about us?"

"Yes. He definitely saw my left hand. I think he's jealous though. Barba said that he saw Ed at a restaurant with a lady and Ed confirmed it."

Then the doctor came in.

"The family of Erin Lindsay."

"Right here."

"She's out of surgery and everything went well. There was a little more damage than we anticipated. She will have a long recovery though. She will need to start therapy before she is allowed to go home."

"Ok. When can I see her?"

"As soon as she gets moved to a room, which will be about an hour or so."

"Thanks."

The doctor left.

"This is why I need to move here."

"I get it. Noah and I aren't your only family here."

"I miss having her around sometimes."

"That's understandable. Well, maybe we can look at places if you're 100% sure this is what you want."

"It's what I want. I can't just leave her on her own. Erin will probably kill me but I did text her mother to tell her what happened. She and I don't particularly get along though but I felt she needed to know. I know Erin said she didn't want Jay to know."

"I think you were right for letting her know."

"I don't know that I'll hear back from her because like I said, we don't get along but at least I did what I thought was right."

"Does anyone on Chicago know what happened?"

"Yeah. I told Platt, Dawson and Olinsky. I knew someone needed to know because I was going to have to be gone again. I told them not to say anything to Halstead for any reason. I sort of have a feeling that Bunny could contact Halstead to find out what happened but I don't want to break Erin's trust."

Hank's phone rang. It was Bunny.

"It's Bunny. I need to take this."

"Ok."

Olivia took Noah and then Hank stepped out of the room to take the call. Then Ed came in with his lady friend.

"Olivia."

"Hey."

"How is she?"

"She's out of surgery. There was more damage than they anticipated."

"What happened?"

"She was chasing after a perp and hurt it. She ended up tearing one of the ligaments. Hank said she twisted it 10 years ago and it was the same one she injured then."

"I had the same injury and also had surgery. It's a hell of a recovery."

"The doctor said it's a long recovery."

"Was that him in the hallway?"

"Yeah. He sent Erin's mother a text to tell her and she called him back. Erin doesn't get along with her mother and Hank doesn't either but he felt it was the right thing to do."

Hank came back in.

"Well, she's coming to New York. Erin is going to kill me."

"Maybe she won't."

"Bunny actually thanked me for letting her know. I told her I felt she had every right to know."

"She doesn't really talk about her mom that much but I know that they have never had the best relationship. I remember that from that first case we worked on with your squad when we were looking for Teddy. I completely understand that because I didn't have the best relationship with mine either."

"That's the story of my life. You've met my 'wonderful' mother and my bipolar sister."

"I know."

"Rollins, your sister is definitely a piece of work."

"Yep."

"Hank, this is Ed Tucker. Ed, this is Hank Voight."

"It's nice to meet you."

"Yeah, you too."

"Olivia, this is Marilyn Stevens. Marilyn this is Olivia Benson and her son Noah."

"It's nice to meet you."

"You too, Olivia. I've heard a lot about you. How old are you, Noah?"

Noah held up 3 fingers.

"Olivia mentioned you quite a bit. Would you two like to have dinner with us?"

"After we see Erin and Noah is coming with us. That is if it's ok with Hank."

"I'd like to wait until Bunny gets here, so Erin isn't by herself."

"That works for us."

"I guess Noah could stay up a little later tonight."

"I forgot about that."

"Why don't you go somewhere close and then you can get back faster. After Lindsay's mom gets here, then you can go home and put Noah to bed."

"How'd you get so smart, Fin?"

"I don't know. Maybe it's been since I became a Sergeant."

"Nah, it's been longer than that."

"Fin, call me when they move her."

"Got it."

Hank, Olivia, Noah, Ed and Marilyn left and went to a nearby restaurant. They got a table and then everyone sat down. They looked at the menu and then their server came to take their order. She then came back with their drinks.

"So, Marilyn, what do you do?"

"I'm a retired teacher. I retired a year ago."

"Ed said you two met on a cruise?"

"Yep. We met in April. It turned out that we actually had quite a bit in common. My husband and I divorced a long time ago and he remarried right away. He cheated on me and he married her. They have a couple kids. He and I have a daughter, who lives in Florida and she wants me to move down there but I'm not sure I'm ready. I would love to see my grandkids more often though. I decided to take a cruise and I'm not sorry I did. I think Ed's the reason I'm not ready to leave the area. He and my daughter have met and she seems to like him."

"Does she see her dad?"

"Nope. She never forgave him for what he did and she was very young when we divorced. She was 7 and she's in her 30's now. Her husband is amazing. They live in Naples. She said they have plenty of room in their house if I wanted to come live with them. I went down there from December to April. The cruise was a Christmas present from them. My daughter had hoped I would have met a nice man and I did. I'm glad he ended up being from NYC."

"He and I didn't always get along. We started seeing each other a year and a half ago and broke up in January."

"Yeah, he did tell me that you two didn't always get along. How long have you and Hank been together?"

"Two weeks."

"And you're already married?"

"We've known each other for about 3 years. He's from Chicago and our squads have worked together several times but we haven't seen each other in a year and a half. I started feeling something for him a couple years ago. I take it Ed told you that he took Noah and I to Paris last year."

"Yes, he did."

"Noah and I decided that we'd make it a yearly thing even though Ed and I were no longer together. Erin, the one in the hospital, has known Hank since she was 15 and she knew what I was planning. She contacted Hank's daughter-in-law and told her. Olive wanted to go to Paris, so Hank took her. The girls set us up basically. We met at the hotel pool and just started spending more and more time together. Olive tool Noah for a while, so Hank and I could spend some time alone together and we kept getting closer. We shared our first kiss on top of the Eiffel Tower and that's where he proposed to me. We decided we didn't want to wait, so we got married there. We're still planning to eventually going on a honeymoon. We've been married just over a week. Olive took Noah, so Hank and I could have a wedding night. He really hit it off with her and her son , Daniel and I did too."

"That sounds so romantic. I want to go to Paris."

"Maybe I can take you sometime."

"That sounds great. Where are you two planning on settling down?"

"He'd like to move here but he isn't sure if he wants to retire of transfer."

"You're what, Intelligence?"

"Yeah."

"Hostage Negotiation may still have an opening. They can't seem to keep anyone since I left and went to Conviction Integrity."

"I've been wanting to decrease my workload ever since my son died."

"Then you should like Hostage Negotiation. Some days are better than others but I was only there for a few months. Have you had experience with that?"

"I've done it."

"The that took over after I left doesn't particularly want it. You're a Sergeant, right?"

"Yes but I did recently take the Lieutenant's exam for the hell of it."

"A Lieutenant would be better. I could talk to them and see if they can talk to you while you're here."

"That would be great. Thanks."

"Sure."

They got their salads and then they ate those. The meals came and then Hank got a call from Fin saying that Erin was moved. The 3 of them would stay with her until he and Olivia got back. Once they ate, Ed paid the bill, they went outside and Hank, Olivia and Noah thanked Ed for dinner. Ed and Marilyn headed home and Hank, Olivia and Noah headed back to the hospital. Erin was awake when they got there. Amanda and Carisi took Noah to the waiting room, while Fin went home.

"Hey, kid. How are you feeling?"

"I've been better."

"Listen, I know you may not be too happy about this but I told Bunny and she's on her way."

"I was wondering about that. Thank you. Jay doesn't know?"

"No. I made Olinsky, Dawson and Platt promise not to say anything to him."

"Thank you."

"No problem."

"Erin, I want you to come stay with Noah and me while you're recovering."

"Liv, are you sure?"

"Of course I'm sure."

"Thank you."

"You're very welcome. Lucy isn't there all the time and Noah does occasionally go to daycare but at least you won't be by yourself."

"I appreciate it."

"You can have my room and I'll sleep on the sofabed."

"Oh, no, I couldn't do that. I'm fine with the sofabed."

"It's not very comfortable."

"It can't be any worse than the beds at the Precinct."

"You got that right."

Then Amanda came back in.

"Liv, do you want Carisi and me to take Noah home?"

"Yeah. That would be great."

"He's getting kind of sleepy."

"Here are my keys."

"Do you just want to take our squad?"

""Yeah. That works."

Carisi came in with Noah.

"We're takin' Noah home."

"Why don't I drop you off at home and then you can be with Jesse. I'll stay with Noah until Liv and Voight get home."

"That sounds fine. Liv needs the keys for the squad."

"Ok."

Olivia gave Carisi her keys and he gave her the keys for the squad. Noah kissed Olivia, Hank and Erin and then Amanda and Carisi left with him. Carisi drove Amanda home and then he took Noah to Olivia's apartment. By the time he arrived, Noah was asleep. He carried him in and took him to his room. He changed his clothes and put him in bed. A couple hours later, Bunny arrived in New York and took a cab to the hospital. She found out where Erin was and went up to her room. Everyone had fallen asleep when she walked in. Hank opened one eye and saw Bunny.

"Hey."

"Hey. I didn't mean to wake you."

"You didn't. I wasn't sound asleep."

"Does Erin know I'm coming?"

"She does."

"Did you say she didn't want Jay to know?"

"Yeah. They broke up before she left for New York. He's been trying to get back together but she just wants to start over now that she's here."

"Ok. Who's this?"

"This is Olivia, my new wife and Erin's boss."

"She's with the FBI?"

"That didn't work out. She knew Olivia from the cases our squads had worked on together and asked if she needed another detective."

"They helped with the case involving Teddy, right?"

"Yeah."

Hank kissed Olivia's cheek and then she woke up.

"Hey."

"Hey. Babe, this is Bunny Fletcher, Erin's mother. Bunny, this is Olivia Benson."

"It's nice to meet you."

"You too. I can only stay until the end of the week."

"Olivia said Erin can stay with her."

"Great. Wait, I thought you said you were married."

"We are but it just happened a little over a week ago. I'm planning to move here to be with her permanently."

"That sounds like a plan."

Hank got up and went to the washroom. When he came back, helped Olivia up, they both kissed Erin's forehead and then they left to head to Olivia's apartment. Carisi was asleep on the sofa when they arrived. Olivia saw him and gently shook him to wake him up.

"Carisi."

"What?"

"We're back."

"Oh, ok. I'm awake. I think."

"Thanks for watching him."

"It's no problem, Lieutenant."

"Did he go down ok?"

"He was asleep when we got here. I put his pajamas on him and put him in bed."

"Great. I'll see you in the morning."

"Ok."

Carisi got up, took the keys for the squad and headed to the Precinct to get his car. Olivia and Hank went into her bedroom and made love before falling asleep in each other's arms. During the next several days, Olivia called Trevor and had him start the paperwork for Hank to adopt Noah. Erin started therapy and was released by the end of the week, the same day Bunny left. Hank stayed until the end of the weekend.

 **Stay tuned for more…**

 **Reviews are appreciated.**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: As always, I don't own any of the characters.**

After Hank returned from New York, he immediately got his house ready to be put up for sale and much to his surprise, it sold quickly. He had gotten the job with Hostage Negotiation but he would have put the house up for sale whether he had gotten the job or not. He and Olivia found a place during his last visit to New York. Neither of them had really had the time to travel, as they were both busy with cases. Olivia was back to being out in the field more with Erin off and Hank understood that. The adoption had become final and Olivia had finalized it by changing Noah's last name and hers at the same time.

Al had called Olivia to tell her that they were having a party for Hank before he left and celebrating his promotion to Lieutenant, she told him she and Noah would be there and she would mention it to Erin, who was recovering quite well from her surgery. On the day of the party, Al had picked Olivia, Noah and Erin up at the airport. He checked to make sure the flight was on time and headed to the airport. He arrived just as they were coming outside.

"Hey, Al."

"Hey. Thanks for coming."

"No problem. I know I should have come here sooner but with this one off the last couple months, I got really busy."

"That one is trouble. She always has been."

"Thanks, Olinsky."

"You're welcome. So, how are you feeling?"

"I'm much better. Thanks. So, Hank is finally a Lieutenant, huh?"

"Yeah but he thinks we don't know. Dawson is taking over and is now a Sergeant."

"That's great. Uh oh, is the NYPD ready for two Lieutenant Voights?"

"That's scary."

"At least we don't work together."

"Yeah, true."

"So, everything is final?"

"Yep. I changed my last name and Noah's last name at the same time. Noah, this is Al."

"Hi."

"Hey, Little Man."

They put their stuff into Al's car and then once everyone got in, he drove to the District. He parked his car and they went in. Trudy was in her usual spot when they walked in.

"Long time, no see, Lieutenant and Detective."

"Hey, Platt."

"How are you feeling, kiddo?"

"Much better. Thanks."

"And this must be Noah."

"Yes, it is. Noah, this is Trudy."

"Hi. Where's Daddy?"

"He's upstairs."

The four of them headed up the stairs. Al put his code in and then they continued up the rest of the way.

"You ok, Erin?"

"Yeah."

They got to Intelligence and Al put his keys on his desk.

"Erin!"

Kim ran over and hugged Erin and then everyone but Jay got up and hugged her.

"Hey, Lieutenant."

"Hey."

Jay saw Erin and left. Hank was busy in his office and had the door shut, so he hadn't realized they had come in.

"Nice to see you too, Halstead."

"Noah, go knock on the door over there."

"Ok."

Noah ran over to the door and knocked.

"Yeah, come in."

Noah opened the door.

"Daddy!"

"Hey, Buddy! How are you?"

"Good. I missed you."

"I missed you too."

"Mommy misses you too."

"I bet she does."

"Erin came with us."

"Good. Can I get a hug?"

"Yeah."

Noah ran over to Hank and gave him a big hug. Hank picked him up and then they joined everyone else.

"Look who I found, Mommy."

"Yeah, I see."

"He told us you actually married him. Is that true?"

"Yes, it is."

Olivia kissed Hank.

"I missed you."

"I missed you too. My stuff was picked up this morning, so I am staying at a hotel until we leave."

"Ok. That sounds like a plan. We didn't make reservations anywhere. Our stuff is in Olinsky's car."

"He'll have to take us to the airport anyway because my SUV was picked up too."

"Ok."

"What's with Halstead?"

"He's had a bug up his ass ever since I returned from New York when Erin had her surgery. He knows now but thinks I should have told him from the beginning. He still seems to think he's your boyfriend."

"If he is going to treat me like shit, then I don't need to see him or talk to him."

"He refused to go to the reception. We're all going except for him."

"Upton, this is Lieutenant Olivia Benson from NYPD Special Victims Unit. Olivia, this is Detective Hailey Upton."

"It's nice to meet you, Lieutenant. I've heard a lot about you."

"You too and all good I hope. It's actually Lieutenant Voight, since I officially changed my name when I changed Noah's and I specifically remember telling you that."

"You did. I'm sorry."

"It's ok."

"Yes, Ma'am. All good. I followed the William Lewis case as well."

"That was a hard one to deal with."

"I need to go somewhere. You can come with me if you want."

"Ok."

"Erin, are you coming?"

"Cemetery?"

"Yeah."

"Sure."

"Your keys, Olinsky?"

"Yeah, sure."

Al gave Hank his keys and then the four of them left for the cemetery. On the way, Hank stopped to get flowers. When they arrived, they got out of the car and walked over to Camille and Justin's graves.

"Hey, it's me. Erin's here too."

"Hey, Camille. Hey, Justin."

"I just came to say goodbye. I'm moving to New York. Yeah, I know it doesn't sound like something I would do but I got married a couple months ago, so I'm moving there to be with her. This is Olivia and her son, Noah. He's my son now too. She's the one I've told you about before. Camille, I know you wanted me to move on and it took my nearly 3 years to realize how I really felt about Olivia. I'm not sorry I married her. She is the best thing to happen to me since you. I still love you so much and she understands that. You will always be my first love and the mother of my son. I'm lucky to have found love again. I know some of the things I have done in the past made me a bad person and I regret it all. Justin, I know you and I never had the best relationship after your mom died but I was proud of you. I know I never said it enough. You would be so proud of Daniel. He is growing so fast. I took Olive and Daniel to Paris and that is actually where I fell in love with and married Olivia. I've been in love with her longer than I am willing to admit but you were right, I should have told her how I felt as soon as I realized it. I wasn't sure she'd ever fall for someone like me but she did and she makes me happy. I haven't had that in a long time. Noah will be 4 in a few months, so this is my second chance to be a good father. The father I should have been to you."

Another car pulled up and Olive and Daniel got out as did Jay.

"Papa!"

"Hey, you!"

Daniel wanted Olivia to pick him up. Olive kissed Hank's cheek and hugged Olivia.

"Daniel, say hi to Daddy."

"Hi Daddy. Love you."

"Hey, Babe. I love you and miss you so much."

Hank handed Daniel the flowers and then he put them on Justin's grave, while Erin put the rest of the flowers on Camille's. Olivia, Noah and Jay went back by the cars, so Hank, Olive, Erin and Daniel could have a few minutes alone with Camille and Justin. Olivia and Jay were talking and Olivia told him that she thinks he and Erin need to talk to clear the air between them. Hank, Olive and Erin all had tears in their eyes as they walked back to the cars. Hank had his arms around both of them. Olivia wrapped her arms around Hank and kissed him, while Jay put his arm around Erin.

"Erin, I'm sorry for the way I have been acting lately."

"I know you're pissed at me for leaving but I needed a change of scenery. I just needed time to think about things. I don't know if I want to go back to the way things were between us but I do want to be friends."

"I think that'll be ok. I just wish you would have let Voight tell me about your accident and surgery."

"I know you'd try to go out there and I just wasn't ready for you to be fussing over me. I just wish you would reconsider coming to their reception."

"I might. So, you're with SVU now?"

"Yeah. The job with the FBI didn't work out, so I did the next best thing. I went to Liv."

"Voight, I apologize to you for the way I acted towards you when I found out about Erin. I've been having a rough time since she left."

"I have too, which is one of the reasons I wanted to move to New York. The main reason of course being Olivia and Noah."

"It just feels like my entire world fell apart after she left."

"She was the last one I had here. It was hard for me to let her go too. The only thing that helped me was that I knew she'd have Olivia to look out for her."

"Really, I'm fine. I stayed with Liv for the last couple months and she hasn't thrown me out on my butt yet. I just went back to my apartment within the last few days. I seem to be at a better place with Bunny. She calls me once a week, sometimes more."

"She knew?"

"Yeah. I texted her to let her know that Erin was in the hospital and having surgery. She flew out to New York and stayed with Erin at the hospital. I spent time with Noah and then went to the hospital, while Bunny went to Erin's apartment to sleep for a while and grab a shower. It's amazing how well Bunny and I were getting along without wanting to be at each other's throats the entire time."

"I asked Hank not to tell you."

"I get it. Do you want to hang out at Molly's later?"

"Sure but I'm not drinking. I'm still occasionally taking pain meds."

"Can one of you take him for a while? Olivia and I have some catching up to do."

"What's your point?"

"I haven't seen my wife in 2 months except on Skype."

"Oh, poor baby, Hank!"

"I'll take him."

"Thank you, Olive."

"No problem. Did you bring his swimsuit?"

"Actually, yes."

"Ok. Noah, do you want to go swimming?"

"Yeah!"

"Maybe Noah and I should crash with you and Daniel, so these two can catch up."

"That's fine. There are two beds in my room anyway."

"Thank you, Erin."

"You both owe me, big time."

"I let you stay with me for 2 months."

"Yeah, Erin!"

"Who asked you, Shorty?"

Noah stuck his tongue out at Erin.

"Noah!"

"Sorry."

Hank, Olivia, Noah and Erin got into Al's car and drove to the hotel, while Jay drove Olive and Daniel. Erin and Noah went with Olive and Daniel, while Olivia went with Hank. As soon as they got to Hank's room, they started kissing. They went over to the bed, undressed each other and made love. Afterwards Hank had his arms around Olivia and she had her head on his chest.

"That was amazing. You are amazing."

"You're pretty amazing yourself."

"I can't wait for us to be together all the time."

"Me neither."

"I love you."

"I love you too."

They started kissing and made love again before going down to the pool for a while.

"Mommy! Daddy!"

"Hey!"

Hank went to play with the boys after he kissed Olivia, while she got in and stayed by Erin and Olive.

"Does he suspect anything?"

"Nope."

"I'm surprised he didn't ask why Daniel and I were here."

"He never even asked why we were here."

"No, he didn't."

"Are you sure you'll be ok with him?"

"Of course."

"He's used to me anyway."

"Yeah, that's true."

They stayed at the pool for a while longer and then they went back to the rooms to change. Then they headed to the party, which was actually at Molly's. The firefighters had been invited as well, so Herrmann, Otis and Gabby decided to close it for the party."

"Why are we going to Molly's?"

"You'll see."

Erin opened the door and everyone was there.

"Surprise!"

"Whose idea was this?"

"All of us."

"Olivia, Erin and Olive, you were in on this?"

"Guilty."

Everyone came over to see Hank.

"Congrats on the new job, the promotion and your marriage."

"Thanks."

"Thank you."

"How are you, Olivia?"

"I'm doing great. This is Noah."

"Hey, Noah."

"Hi."

"Hey, Lindsay. How are you?"

"Great."

"We saved your table for you two."

"Thanks."

Olive and Erin took the boys and headed over to the table, while Hank took Olivia's hand and joined them. They pulled up another couple chairs for the boys. Gabby came over to find out what they wanted.

"What can I get for you?"

"I'll have my usual."

"I'll have a Ginger Ale."

"I'll have a red wine and a Shirley Temple for Noah with lots of cherries."

"I'll have a white wine and Daniel will have some apple juice or something in his sippy cup."

"Ok. I will bring a dish of cherries for Noah."

"What do you say, Noah?"

"Thank you."

"You're very welcome."

Gabby went to get their drinks and then she came back. Kevin, Adam, Joe and Kelly left to get the pizzas. Once they came back, everyone ate and then the group from Intelligence gave Hank his gift.

"Thank you."

"You're welcome. Enjoy New York."

"I'm sure I will. I'll miss you guys, you know."

"We'll miss you too, Boss."

Wallace came over to them.

"Hank, congratulations!"

"Thanks, Wallace."

"You too, Olivia."

"Thanks. Are you and your squad and family planning to come to New York for our reception?"

"Yes, we are. Donna would like to meet you, Olivia."

"Ok."

Donna saw Wallace, so she came over and Cindy joined her.

"Donna, this is Hank's wife, Olivia. Olivia, this is my wife, Donna and Herrmann's wife, Cindy."

"Hi Olivia. It's nice to meet you."

"It's nice to meet both of you as well. This is Noah."

"Hi Noah."

"Hi."

"Do you two want to come over with us? The kids are over there playing a game?"

"Ok."

"It was nice meeting you, Olivia."

"You too."

Noah and Daniel went with Cindy and Donna to where the other kids were.

"How are you doin', Erin?"

"Pretty good. Thanks, Chief."

"Glad to hear it."

Olivia put her head on Hank's shoulder and then they laced their fingers together on Hank's leg.

"You tired?"

"Yeah, a little bit."

Hank kissed her forehead. Everyone else came over to talk to them before the night was over. Erin and Jay spent some time talking before Al took Olivia, Hank, Olive and the boys and Jay took Erin back to the hotel after Hank said goodbye to everyone. Hank and Olivia kissed both boys and went to their room, while Erin and Olive took the boys to get them bathed and ready for bed. Hank and Olivia made love again before falling asleep in each other's arms. The next day, Hank showed Olivia and Noah around Chicago. On Sunday, Olive and Daniel went back to Arizona, while Hank, Olivia, Erin and Noah went to New York. Hank was ready to start the next chapter of his life with Olivia and Noah.

 **Stay tuned for more…**

 **Reviews are appreciated.**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: It's been a while for this one. I guess that's what happens when I have 7 stories I'm in the middle of. As always, I don't own any of the characters except my own.**

Erin and Amanda, along with Kim and Trudy, were planning Hank and Olivia's reception. They had invited everyone from Intelligence and Fire Station 51 and everyone was coming. Will, Natalie and Owen were coming as well. Olive and Daniel were coming in for it but they never needed a reason to visit their family. With Fin's help, they contacted most of Olivia's friends that she hadn't seen in a while, like Casey and Alex and even some of the Judges, like Donnelly and Linden. Rita Calhoun had been invited as well. Everyone from out of town arrived the day before the party. Hank and Olivia knew about the party but they didn't really know who was on the guest list. The party was at one of Olivia's favorite restaurants. Everyone had arrived early except for Olive and Daniel, who were coming with Hank, Olivia and Noah. When they arrived, they went in and were taken to the room where the party was.

"Hello, everyone."

"Hey, you two. Congratulations!"

"Thank you. Casey, Alex, it's so good to see you two."

"You too, Liv. This must be Hank."

"Yes, this is my husband, Hank. Hank, this is Alex Cabot and Casey Novak, two of the ADA's I worked with for quite a few years."

"Nice to meet you."

"You too. He's handsome."

"I think so too. This is Noah."

"Hey, Noah. I'm Casey."

"And I'm Alex."

"Hi."

"This is our daughter-in-law, Olive and our grandson, Daniel. Olive and Daniel, this is Alex Cabot and Casey Novak."

"Nice to meet you."

"You too."

"What's Tucker doing here?"

"He and I dated for about a year."

"You did what!"

"Yeah, he's not so bad once you get to know him and he got Hank the job with Hostage Negotiation."

"You want anything from the bar, ladies?"

"My usual."

"Ok. Olive?"

"I'll have what Olivia is having."

"Ok. You two ok?"

"We're fine. Thanks."

Hank kissed Olivia and then he went to the bar. Noah and Daniel went to sit down at their table. Don and John came over to where Olivia, Olive, Alex and Casey were.

"Congratulations, my dear."

"Thanks, John. It's so good to see you."

"You too, kiddo."

"Liv, it's great to see you so happy."

"Don, I am. Hank is so amazing and he makes me happy."

"Liv, I still can't picture you with Tucker though. Langan, yes."

"When did you date Tucker?"

"A little over a year ago. We've both moved on and we're still friends. This is our daughter-in-law, Olive. Olive, this is Don Cragen, my former Captain and John Munch, who was SVU's Sergeant before me."

"Hi. It's nice to meet you both."

"You too."

"That's her son, Daniel with Noah."

"How old is he?"

"He's almost 2½."

"Did you two go on a honeymoon?"

"No, not yet. Our family is taking a cruise for Christmas and New Year's and that includes Erin."

"That sounds like fun. It is going to the Caribbean?"

"Actually, no. We're doing one on the Pacific to Mexico. We're flying to Phoenix first and then we'll fly to LA. Olive is in Scottsdale, so we can spend Christmas there. We'll leave early the next morning for LA and the ship leaves that afternoon."

"Where does it go?"

"Cabo San Lucas, Mazatlan, Puerta Vallarta and Acapulco."

"Nice!"

They saw Trevor over with Judges Donnelly and Linden.

"Poor Langan. Donnelly is probably talking his ear off."

"I'm surprised to see him here too."

"He helped me with the adoption when I adopted Noah and I called him when Hank wanted to adopt him. He and I have gotten to be friends as well."

"He was always the one I figured you'd end up with."

"Yeah, really. It was quite obvious that he felt something for you."

"Really?"

Hank came back with Olivia and Olive's wine and then went to talk to the group from Chicago. Olivia went over to see the Judges and Trevor.

"Judge Donnelly and Judge Linden, thank you so much for coming."

"You're welcome. Congratulations! I would love to meet your husband."

"That can be arranged."

"Good. I was just asking Mr. Langan why he never went after you."

"Casey and Alex were just saying they expected us to end up together."

"Really? Why?"

"They said they thought it was obvious that you felt something for me."

"Maybe at one point I might have. I just thought you always hated me."

"I never really hated you. You can just be an ass sometimes and you made my job difficult at times too. The last few years though, you have really proven yourself to be a great friend and I appreciate everything you did to help me with Noah. Thank you."

"You're welcome."

Olivia kissed Trevor's cheek. The boys came over.

"Now, who are these two handsome boys?"

"This is my son, Noah and this is Daniel, who's Hank's only grandchild. Guys, this is Judge Donnelly."

"Hi."

"Hello. It's nice to meet you."

"You too."

"Noah, you know Judge Linden."

"Uh huh! Hi."

"Hi Noah. Hi Daniel, it's nice to meet you too."

"You too."

"Where's Daddy?"

"He is over talking to the group from Chicago."

"Oh. I have to go potty."

"Me too."

Olive came over, so Olivia introduced her to everyone and then Olive took the boys to the bathroom. Olivia had her wine glass on the table and then Hank headed over to her. He snuck up behind her and wrapped his arms around her waist as he kissed her cheek.

"Hey."

"Hey, yourself. I missed you."

"I missed you too."

"This is Judge Elizabeth Donnelly. This is my husband, Hank Voight."

"Hello, Hank. It's nice to meet you."

"You too."

"Have you had a honeymoon yet?"

"No, not yet. We're going to Phoenix for Christmas and then the next day we'll fly to LA for our cruise to Mexico. We're taking the whole family."

"That's great. It sounds like it'll be a lot of fun."

"We hope so."

"Tell me about the wedding and why neither of us performed it in our Chambers."

"We've known each other since 2014 but for whatever reason, mostly the fact that I was here and he was in Chicago. I went to Paris with Ed Tucker a year ago after Mike Dodds was killed and Noah and I really had a good time. Ed really didn't want to spend the money to take Noah to Disney, so I promised Noah we'd go back. Hank took his daughter-in-law and grandson and they were at the same hotel as us. Actually, Olive and Erin set it up to get us together, so we fell in love with each other after a few days. We shared our first kiss on top of the Eiffel Tower and that was where he proposed to me as well. I do speak some French, so we went to a Justice of the Peace there and did it."

"It is legal, since I've seen their marriage certificate."

"We are thinking about maybe on our first anniversary renewing our vows in front of everyone else, so we will probably want one of you to do that."

"Sounds like a plan to me."

"I haven't seen Rafael around."

"I saw him at the Courthouse earlier with Rita Calhoun and Judge Barth."

"That's right. He was going to work out a plea with Rita about a case we were working on."

Then Rafael came in with Rita and Judge Barth. They all came over to where Olivia, Hank, Trevor and Judges Donnelly and Linden were.

"Sorry we're late. It's not my fault."

"Yes, it is."

"You're the one that didn't agree to my offer."

"That's because it sucked."

"Whatever."

"Don't whatever me, Rafael Barba!"

Rafael gave Rita a dirty look and Judge Barth rolled her eyes.

"I've been putting up with these two arguing all afternoon.

"Do you think you two could argue about the case later?"

"Absolutely."

Rafael kissed Olivia's cheek and then Rita hugged her. Casey and Alex came over.

"Alex, Casey, it's so good to see you."

"You too, Liz. Trevor."

"Ladies."

"Ruth and Elena, do you know Alex Cabot and Casey Novak?"

"We've heard the names before. You were ADA's, right?"

"Yes. I'm Alex Cabot."

"I'm Casey Novak."

"I'm Judge Ruth Linden from Family Court."

"I'm Judge Elena Barth. I get a lot of the SVU cases."

"Nice to meet you both."

"You too."

"Do you two know Rita Calhoun?"

"No, we don't. It's nice to meet you."

"You too."

"I have to say, Olivia, I'm not surprised you two ended up together. It was a little obvious that you both felt something for each other during the Yates trial. I could tell that you were getting upset when Yates was saying he was doing that stuff to Nadia Decotis.

"I admit that it was getting to me and yes, that's when I realized I felt something for him. I just didn't know that I wanted to be in a long distance relationship. I've never actually been in a relationship that I actually felt there was potential for something long term. I wasn't thinking clearly when I decided to get involved with Ed Tucker but it gave me a chance to see another side of him that not too many people get to see. I'm glad we're still friends and I'm glad I decided to take Noah back to Paris this summer. I'm also glad Erin and Olive set this up."

"Me too."

"Let me introduce all of you to the group from Chicago."

"Ok."

Olivia took everyone over and introduced them to the group from Intelligence, Fire Station 51 and Will, Natalie and Owen. Everyone talked for a little while longer and then they started serving the food. After dinner, there was dessert and dancing. It was pretty late by the time the party started breaking up. Erin had taken Olive and the boys back to the house several hours before everyone else left, so they could go to bed. Once all the guests left, Hank and Olivia got their stuff and headed home. Olive was asleep when they got there, so Hank locked up and they headed upstairs. They checked on the boys and went into their bedroom. They started kissing, undressed each other, got on the bed and made love. Afterwards, Hank had his arms wrapped around Olivia and she had her head on his chest.

"Tonight was amazing."

"It sure was. I'm glad everyone was able to make it in from Chicago for this."

"Me too. I hope they can all get here when we renew our vows on our first anniversary."

"I hope so too. It's been an amazing few months so far."

"Yes, it has. I just wish it hadn't taken me so long to realize that I loved you. I do, you know."

"I know. I love you too. If you hadn't come into my life, I don't know that I would have wanted to get married again."

"I'd like to think I would have found the right guy eventually."

"You don't have to worry about that now because I'm not going anywhere. Not now and not ever."

"I'm glad to hear that. I owe Erin and Olive so much for this."

"I know. The thing is, Olive said that Paris really was somewhere she wanted to go."

"I'm glad she convinced you to take her at that particular time."

"Me too. That trip changed my life forever."

"Mine too. I love you so much."

"I love you too."

Hank and Olivia kissed and made love again before falling asleep in each other's arms. The next day, they spent time with the group from Chicago before they headed to the airport for the trip home.

 **Reviews are appreciated.**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: This is the last chapter to this story. I don't own any of the characters.**

Hank, Olivia, Noah and Erin left New York and headed to Phoenix to spend Christmas with Olive and Daniel before the 6 of them flew to LA for the cruise. They arrived at LAX and went to get their luggage. They went outside to wait for the shuttle to take them to the ship.

"Warm and sunny. Just the way I like it."

"The weather was nice in Phoenix."

"Yeah but not like it is here. What are the sleeping arrangements anyway?"

"The 4 of you are in one cabin and we're in another one hopefully far away from the 4 of you."

"That doesn't seem fair."

"We're on our honeymoon, don't forget."

"Erin, it won't be that bad."

They got on the shuttle and then it went to the ship. When they arrived, the boys couldn't believe how big it was.

"Whoa! That's really big!"

"Big boat."

"It sure is."

They boarded the ship and found out where their cabins were. Hank had gotten the Honeymoon cabin for himself and Olivia and Erin, Olive and the boys were on another deck but their cabin was just as spacious as Hank and Olivia's was. Once the ship left LA, Erin and Olive changed the boys into their swimsuits, put their swimsuits on and went to see if Hank and Olivia wanted to join them. Hank and Olivia had just sat down on the bed and started kissing when there was a knock at the door. Hank got up and went to open it.

"We're busy. Come back later."

Hank shut the door but realized he hadn't put the 'Do Not Disturb' sign on the door. He opened it just enough to put the sign on the door and shut it again.

"Come on, Hank! The boys want you two to go to the pool with us."

Hank opened the door and the boys ran in. They got on the bed with Olivia.

"This is nice, Mommy."

"Thank you. Daddy and I like it too."

"Can you come swimming with us?"

"Sure we can."

"I don't think Daddy wants to."

"Of course he does. Don't you?"

"Do I have a choice?"

"Nope."

Hank grabbed his swimsuit and went into the bathroom.

"Now he's going to be pissed at us."

"We'll meet you down there, ok?"

"Ok."

Noah and Daniel kissed Olivia and then they went to the pool with Erin and Olive. Olivia shut the door, got undressed and got into bed. Hank came out of the bathroom.

"I thought we were going to the pool."

"I told them we'd meet them down there."

Hank got undressed and joined Olivia in bed. They started kissing and then they made loved. Afterwards Hank had his arms around her and she had her head on his chest.

"Do you feel better?"

"Maybe."

Olivia kissed Hank.

"I love you."

"I love you too. We can't stay here the entire time?"

"No. You're the one that wanted to bring everyone. We don't have to spend every waking moment with them but we are here as a family."

"Yeah, I know."

They kissed and made love again before they put their swimsuits on and went down to the pool. When they got down there and found Erin, Olive and the boys, they were all on lounge chairs wearing sunglasses and had drinks. Hank and Olivia found chairs and put their stuff down.

"Hey."

"Hello."

Hank and Olivia went into the water, swam around for a while and then they got out. They went back over to the chairs, put sunscreen on and got in their chairs. They had their order taken for drinks and they all stayed by the pool for a while. The formal dinner was that night, so they all got ready and met for dinner.

"Wow! Lookin' good, you two."

"Thanks. The 4 of you look good too."

"Erin, I didn't even know you owned a formal gown."

Erin stuck her tongue out at Hank. As they waited to go into the dining room, Olivia thought she was seeing things when she glanced behind them and saw those familiar blue eyes looking right at her and smiling. They met the Captain and headed into the dining room.

"Hold on."

Olivia turned around and she hadn't been seeing things.

"Hey, stranger."

"Hey, yourself. You're looking as beautiful as ever."

"Ever heard of a phone, Stabler?"

"I'm sorry."

"Yeah, sure you are."

"I am. I just couldn't deal with what had happened. Can I at least have a hug?"

"Yeah, I guess so."

Olivia gave Elliot a hug and then she gave Kathy and Eli one as well.

"This is my husband, Hank Voight, our son, Noah, our daughter-in-law, Olive and her son, Daniel. This is Erin Lindsay, one of my Detectives, who has pretty much been a daughter to Hank since she was 15. Hank, Olive, Erin, Noah and Daniel, this is my former partner, Elliot Stabler, his wife, Kathy and their youngest son, Eli."

"It's nice to meet you."

"You too. Is this the one you compared me to when we first met?"

"Yes, it is."

It turned out they were all sitting together.

"So, she compared you to me?"

"Yeah. We had a case that started in Chicago that my former Unit got called in for. Erin's half-brother's picture was one of them that we found in a box that belonged to someone in a fire. Erin was going through them and found Teddy's picture. She knew he had lived with different foster parents because their mother was a real winner. I took Erin off the streets at 15 and got her off drugs. She followed in my footsteps and became a cop. Anyway, she knew Teddy had gone to New York, so I had her contact SVU and she and her partner went out there."

"Liv, Jay and I were chasing a suspect and I got hit by a bicycle. I ended up with a concussion and Hank flew out there to send me home. I didn't want to but he said he'd stick around."

"I went to SVU and introduced myself to Olivia. Two of her Detectives were in the Interrogation Room with the guy and I decided to help. I do things a little differently."

"What happened?"

"His chair fell over and he might have gotten slapped in the face."

"You helped his chair fall over."

"I know what I did. I was dragged out of there and got yelled at. She told me she had a partner that worked like that. She also told me that if I pulled that crap in New York again, she would arrest me."

Elliot couldn't help but laugh.

"Does she outrank you?"

"At the time, we were both Sergeants. She's now a Lieutenant but so am I. She was promoted 2 years before I was. I was promoted just before I moved to New York."

"No kidding, Liv. You're a Lieutenant."

"Yep and Fin's a Sergeant. He's the only one there that you'd know."

"Ok."

Olivia told Elliot about the other cases that SVU and Intelligence had worked on together and she also told him about William Lewis and how she ended up with Noah.

"Wow! I'm sorry you had to go through all that."

"I kind of wish you had been around for that or I wish I had known Hank then."

"He does miss it sometimes."

"I do. How long have you two been together?"

"We've known each other for over 3 years but we have been a couple since this past summer. I took Noah to Paris for a couple weeks and Hank had taken Olive and Daniel. Erin told her that Noah and I were going and we spent more time together. We fell in love and by the time we returned to the States, we were already married. We had a long distance marriage for a while and then he officially transferred from the Intelligence Unit of the Chicago Police Department, moved to New York and now heads Hostage Negotiation. We both had feelings for each other for a while but neither of us could admit it. I wasn't sure if I wanted to be any more than friends and colleagues but I realized that I was very wrong about that."

"How many relationships have you been in since I left?"

"Four counting Hank."

"Was Langan one of them? It was always obvious he felt something for you."

"No. He is a friend though and he gave up being a Defense Attorney to help me with the adoption. Do you remember Brian Cassidy?"

"Yeah."

"He was one of them. I was with him when Lewis had me. I ended up moving in with him after that because my apartment was a crime scene. Before him was David Haden, who was an Executive ADA. I don't think I better tell you who was after Cassidy and before Hank because you probably wouldn't believe it."

"So, who?"

"Ed Tucker."

Elliot had a stunned look on his face.

"Wow! I wasn't expecting that. Why?"

"It just sort of happened."

"Yeah. Apparently. You are the last person I ever expected to get involved with him. You hated him as much as I did."

"I know I did. He was supportive of me adopting Noah even though his biological father was one of our suspects and on trial. I was held hostage a couple years ago and the guy that was holding me hostage said he would only deal with someone who had a lot of pull in the NYPD. I knew Tucker had had the training in Hostage Negotiation. After that, he checked on me pretty much every day. Honestly, I don't know when I started trusting him after everything he put us through over the years. I knew he was just doing his job."

Olivia told Elliot about the case they had when Tucker was investigated and she was temporarily transferred out of SVU and then she told him about what had happened with Dodds. The server came to the table to find out what they wanted to eat. Elliot was quiet through the rest of dinner. He hadn't been prepared to hear that Olivia had been in a relationship with the person he loathed most in the NYPD. After dinner, Elliot, Kathy and Eli went back to their cabin, while Erin and Olive took the boys back to their cabin and put them to bed. Hank and Olivia decided to go dancing after they went to say goodnight to the boys. Hank and Olivia went dancing and after a while, they found somewhere to sit down and ordered some drinks.

"You ok?"

"I never expected Elliot to be such an ass when I told him I was in a relationship with Tucker. I know he hated him. I did too once."

"Who cares what he thinks? He's the one that left you without saying goodbye, so he lost the right to have a say in anything you do. Tucker isn't so bad anyway."

"Coming from you, that's a compliment. I love you."

"I love you too."

Hank leaned over and kissed Olivia. They got their drinks and after they drank them, they danced again before they took a walk around the deck hand in hand. They went back to their cabin and made love before falling asleep in each other's arms. Early the next morning, Hank and Olivia were up and dressed to go watch the sun rise over the ocean. They then went to meet Erin, Olive and the boys for breakfast.

"Morning."

"Good morning. How did you sleep?"

"Like a baby."

"Me too. How's my boy?"

"Fine."

Olivia and Hank both kissed Noah.

"Hank and I were both up early to watch the sun rise over the water. It was so beautiful."

Olivia pulled out her phone and showed them the pictures she had taken.

"Oh, wow! That's gorgeous."

"Hank told me this morning that he scheduled the 3 of us for some time at the Spa, while he hangs out with the boys."

"I could use a massage."

"Me too."

"Same here."

They all had breakfast and then Hank went with Erin to her cabin to get the boys' swimsuits and then they went to find Olivia, Olive and the boys. After Olivia kissed Hank and Noah and Olive kissed Daniel, the 3 of them went to the Spa.

"Ok, guys, do you want to go to the pool?"

"Yeah!"

Hank took the boys back to his and Olivia's cabin and changed them before putting his own swimsuit on. Then they headed to the pool.

"Daddy, this is fun."

"I'm glad you're having fun."

"Me too, Papa."

"Good."

The boys got into the kiddie pool, while Hank sat on the edge of it watching them. Kathy had gone to the Spa as well, so Elliot brought Eli to the pool.

"Eli, why don't you go play with Noah and Daniel for a while?"

"Ok."

Eli went into the water and played with Noah and Daniel, while Elliot sat down next to Hank.

"I overreacted last night. I just didn't know how she could have gotten into a relationship with that guy after the shit he put us through."

"I get it. I'm usually IAB's worst nightmare but he seems like he really cared for her. He got me the job with Hostage Negotiation and we seem to get along. She thinks you're being an ass because of that."

"She should be pissed at me. She has every right to be."

"I told her last night that she shouldn't care what you think especially after you left things the way you did years ago and you lost the right to have a say in what she does."

"You're right about that. I hate myself for staying away as long as I have. I've really missed her."

"Then tell her that."

"Where is she?"

"She's at the Spa with Erin and Olive."

"So is Kathy. How long were you married before?"

"Over 20 years. She died about 8 years ago. Our son died over a year and a half ago. She had cancer and he was murdered. He and I never had the best relationship but it really suffered after his mother died. I dropped him off at the Army Recruiting Center and told him I'd see him in 4 years. He took the Army thing seriously but becoming a father was his greatest accomplishment and we were finally respecting each other by the time he died. Daniel was just a year old when he lost his dad. Justin went to prison because he was driving drunk, he was underage, he caused an accident and a kid ended up being paralyzed because of it. I tried keeping is ass out of prison but I couldn't keep trying to fix everything for him."

Hank ended up telling Elliot everything, including about when he had been to prison.

"Wow! Believe me, I get it. Eli has 3 older sisters and an older brother. Maureen, our oldest, has always been a real drama queen. She's her husband's problem now but he's really a great guy. Kathleen, our next oldest, is bipolar but seems to be dealing with it the best she can. Her husband is very supportive of her and his mother has it, so he completely understands. My mother also has it. Dickie, our oldest son, used to get involved with the wrong crowds. Lizzie, our youngest daughter and Eli seem to give us the least amount of trouble. Lizzie and Dickie are twins and the only ones of the older kids not married yet. It's hard to believe they're 25. Eli is 10, which I can't believe sometimes either."

"He seems like he's a good kid."

"Yeah, we'll keep him. He's good with his nieces and nephews."

"Are you all in the same area?"

"No. Kathy, Eli and I are in San Francisco, Maureen is in Kansas City, Kathleen is in Orlando, Lizzie is in Dallas and Dickie is in Scottsdale."

"Olive and Daniel are in Scottsdale."

"That would be weird if they knew each other."

"Yeah, it would. I told her that I'd support her choice to date again as long as I could still see my grandson."

"That makes sense."

"Justin was supposed to have been a twin but his sister was a stillborn. That was hard."

"Yeah, I bet."

"Erin had become the daughter I had always wanted. She never knew her father, so we both filled that void for each other. After Camille, my first wife, died, I never had any desire to get into another relationship. I took a trip to New York and all that changed for me. It took over 2½ years for me to realize how much I loved her. The feelings were there for a while but I didn't quite know how to tell her."

"I'm glad she married you and not Tucker. She seems really happy."

"We are."

"I know she said you got married in Paris but where'd you go on your honeymoon?"

"This is our honeymoon. I really wanted to include the rest of the family."

"That's great."

"Can you watch them for a few minutes?"

"Sure."

Hank got up and went into the pool. He got out and went to out sunscreen on before going back over to the kiddie pool. Elliot ended doing the same thing.

"Did Liv ever tell you the story about Eli's birth?"

"No."

Elliot told Hank the story.

"Wow! She is an amazing woman. She told me you bailed her out when Tucker had her arrested for a murder she didn't commit."

"That I did. I didn't tell Kathy for a while but after I told her she said she wouldn't have had it any other way after what she did for her and Eli. I figured she'd be pissed. She said she wishes I had come to her about it before I did it though. I couldn't leave her in jail. Those bikers would have their 'friends' rape or worse, murder her. I couldn't let that happen. I'm also the one that got Langan to represent her. Cragen was told that if her innocence was to be proven, she needed a good Defense Attorney. Langan could be an ass sometimes but he was a damn good lawyer, especially when he was up against any of our ADA's."

"He's a good guy. A part of me didn't think I was going to fit in with the NYPD but everyone seems nice."

"Is Tucker still with IAB?"

"No. When he and Olivia were together, he transferred out and went to Hostage Negotiation but then after a few months, he went to Conviction Integrity before he retired. He knew that didn't have anyone heading HNU, so he asked if I'd be interested. At first, I wasn't sure but I wasn't really ready to retire. I am but I'm not. He did warn me that working for HNU can be pretty boring at times."

"Have you both ever gotten calls in the middle of the night?"

"Luckily, no. She does all the time but with 4 other people in the Unit, she doesn't go unless they absolutely need her. Erin loves working for her. Erin really respects her and they have such a great relationship. She gets along with her so much better than her own mother. She hurt her knee and needed surgery several months ago right after Olivia and I got married and I was still in Chicago. Olivia called me and I flew to New York. I also ended up leaving her mother a message to tell her what had happened. We never got along but she was glad I told her what was going on. That incident was what made me decide that I needed to be in New York where my family was. I also felt confident enough in my former Unit that they'd be ok if I left. It would have been more of a hassle to find a Preschool in Chicago for Noah and get someone to take care of him. She has a nanny for him that has been with him since he came to live with her. Lucy is almost like one of the family too."

Hank and Elliot kept talking until the boys started to get tired. Hank took them back to his and Olivia's cabin and the 3 of them took a nap. Olivia came back to change and saw them sleeping, so she took a picture. She changed into her swimsuit and went to meet Erin, Olive and Kathy before heading to the hot tub.

"Hank and the boys were napping."

"At least Daniel naps for Hank. He is so fussy about taking naps sometimes."

"Noah is pretty good for Lucy. He loves spending time with Hank without me and I'm fine with that. He never really had that with Ed. I'm glad he took to Hank so quickly."

"I am too."

"Hank has always been amazing with Daniel. I wish I lived closer. I had to leave Chicago because of all the constant memories of Justin but Daniel needs his grandpa more than I realized."

"Both of you are welcome to come stay with us whenever you want. If you want to get rid of Daniel for a few weeks, one of us could fly out there to get him and he can come stay with us. Noah would love to have the company. Kathy, if you, El and Eli ever get back to New York, call us and we can all get together."

"He's thinking maybe this summer we'll go out there for a visit. Getting together with you sounds great."

"Good. Where are all of you living?"

"We're in San Francisco, Maureen is in Kansas City, Kathleen is in Orlando, Lizzie is in Dallas and Dickie is in Scottsdale."

"Oh, wow! You're all over the place."

"Wait, Dickie is your son?"

"Yeah. Do you know him?"

"Yeah. He's a neighbor of ours. My sister thinks he and I should date. I just don't know if I'm ready yet. I know Hank said he'd support it as long as he is still a part of Daniel's life."

"Has Richard indicated that he's even interested?"

"No."

"He's the only one not currently in a relationship. The older girls are married and have kids and Lizzie has been with the same guy since college, so we're hoping they'll get engaged soon."

The ladies stayed in the hot tub for a while and then they met up with the guys for lunch. Everyone pretty much did their own thing in the afternoon and then they all met up again for dinner. The next day, they arrived at the first port and spent time exploring and shopping. It was much of the same for the other ports as well. When the ship arrived back in LA and everyone headed to the airport together, they all said their goodbyes after Security.

"Don't be such a stranger anymore, El."

"I won't. I promise. Say hi to Fin for me."

"I will. It's a good thing I have pictures because he probably wouldn't believe it. I do meet with Cragen and Munch for dinner regularly as well."

"Say hi to them too."

"I will do that. Tell the kids I said hi."

"We will."

"Hank, it was nice meeting you and getting to know you."

"You too."

Olivia hugged Elliot, Kathy and Eli, while Hank shook Elliot's hand.

"It was nice meeting the rest of you."

"You too."

Elliot, Kathy and Eli left and headed to their gate and after Hank, Olivia, Erin and Noah said goodbye to Olive and Daniel, they headed to their respective gates.

"Thanks for this."

"You're welcome."

"We should do more family trips."

"Yeah, we will. I would love to take the boys to Disneyland or Disney World."

"Maybe we'll have to take another trip to see Olive and Daniel and come back here to go to Disneyland."

"I want to go too."

"Why doesn't that surprise me, Erin? Maybe we should adopt you and make you an official part of the family."

"I'd be fine with that."

Hank gave Erin a look.

"You offered."

"I know I did. You know that you're already a part of this family and always will be."

"Thank you. I love all of you so much. I would probably be dead right now if it wasn't for you."

"We love you too and I would never left anything happy to any of you. I want to take Noah and maybe Daniel to a baseball game in Chicago too."

"Couldn't you wait until they come to New York and go then?"

"No. I want them to experience Wrigley Field."

"Ok. I get it."

"I would love to have just the two of us go away somewhere too."

"This trip was your idea."

"Oh, yeah. I know and I'm glad we did it. I wanted to bring them. I'm glad you got to catch up with Elliot."

"Yeah. Me too."

Olivia kissed Hank and a little while later, they boarded the plane to head back to New York. Once plane took off, Erin and Noah both fell asleep and Olivia fell asleep on Hank's shoulder with her fingers laced through his. They had made many memories together on this trip but this was only the beginning of their life together. He hoped to make many more memories with Olivia and Noah that would last him a lifetime. He was glad that he was given a second chance at love and at fatherhood. He promised himself that he wouldn't make the same mistakes with Noah that he did with Justin.

 **Reviews are appreciated.**


End file.
